Are you fit to serve
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Just Ja'far doing Ka Koubun a favour. Of sorts. Warnings for yaoi, cussing and dub-con. During the first Sindria Arc.


**Don't even ask me where this came from, because I really don't know. I wished for a little Ja'far and Ka Koubun action, but this is certainly not how my sweet headcanon Ja'far acts... I wound myself...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, rimming, cussing, dub-con, hints at Sinja, likely mistakes in my English, etc**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

_Are you fit to serve?_

"My, if it isn't Ka Koubun. How nice I would run into you today."

If that voice wasn't enough to let all alarm bells in Ka Koubun's head go off, the sickly sweet tone of it would've been.

"A-ah! Lord Ja'far, what a pleasure!" He only just turned to face the smiling general, scooting backwards slowly. "I would love this chance for a little chat, but I'm afraid I'm terribly busy at the moment..."

"Nonsense!" The pale man interrupted him, and he practically glided forward, grabbing Ka Koubun's elbow in a surprisingly firm grip. "It's just a little diversion. Take a break, my friend. A nice cup of tea, perhaps?"

"B-but I really can't right now!"

"Business for the princess?" The way Ja'far's eyebrows wriggled was positively lewd, and he found himself being pulled into a small office.

"W-what are you suggesting!?" He asked, outraged.

"Isn't that obvious?" The pale man pushed him down in a chair, still all smiles. "I do hope you are servicing your princess properly." Suddenly his look turned sharp. "Or aren't you man enough for that?"

"Whaaat?" Ka Kouba scrambled to get up, only to be pushed back in the chair firmly.

"Oh please, are you that much of an idiot?" Ja'far sneered. "People have _needs_, and they will find a way to satisfy them. You serve a _princess_, for goodness sake. You want her running off with some lowly trash servant to experiment?"

He gaped at the other, disbelieving. His princess would never do such a thing! She was innocent, and still such a child! She would certainly remain chaste until he would see her married to a king, keeping her virginity for royal blood.

Ja'far looked at him with pure disgust on his face. The general looked nothing like the proper official he was in public. Such a deceiving act.

"I'm doing you a favour here, don't even ask me why," The general loomed over Ka Koubun, forcefully setting a hand next to his head on the chair's high back, forcing Ka Koubun to sink back into it. "If you don't want your princess soiled by every single stable boy and half hearted soldier she comes by, you have to do it yourself." He tilted his head back, giving Ka Koubun a disdainful look. "That is, assuming you have the balls for it. Do you even have balls, Ka Koubun?"

He made an offended squeaking noise, which only seemed to rile the official up even more.

"Well, come on? Do you know how to keep your princess satisfied? Do you know how to use your tongue, so you don't have to take her? Do you even know how to find out what she likes, what makes her shiver, what makes her climax harder than her own fingers could ever achieve?"

Ka Koubun's face was burning. How dare this man make such lewd suggestions about _his_ princess! Ja'far couldn't possibly be of better lineage than he was himself. Probably some lowly trash taken in by Sindria's king like a lost puppy, good for nothing but paperwork and bossing people around. Good for sucking off his king, as it appeared. _Trash_!

The moment he tried to push Ja'far off he found his head knocked backwards, a flurry of fabric passing over his eyes as a hand was clenching sharply in his hair. He gasped and found piercing grey eyes right in front of him, freckles dancing out of focus as he squirmed.

"You low fuck." Ja'far growled.

"Who are you to say that?" Asked Ka Koubun outraged, struggling against the grip on his head.

"You care so little about your princess," the pale general sneered. "You won't even protect her honour. All you care about is your own fucking position."

Well, the man's sudden change in language suddenly did prove the 'trash' hypothesis. He wouldn't have expected the perfect little steward to curse like that.

"I do care!" He struggled harder, pushing at the man's chest. "The princess is everything to me! I won't let a man even _touch _ her!"

"Which is why you put her in bed with the king of Sindria, of course," Ja'far rolled his eyes, finally dropping his hands from Ka Koubun's hair and stepping back. "I pity the girl. You're the worst kind of attendant she could've gotten."

"T-that's not true!" He shot forward, grabbing the general at his robes. "She's my everything! I'll do anything for her!"

"With which balls?" Ka Koubun gasped as he was once again taken in a death grip by just his hair - honestly, he had a lot of strength in those slim fingers for a government official - and brought up to a disgusted face. "Everything you say? Prove it, you worthless piece of trash." He was suddenly shoved down, his face bumping into Ja'far's stomach. Before he could process the man's words, white robes were hiked up and his face was forcefully pressed against a naked crotch. He let out a panicked noise when Ja'far's half hard length rubbed against his face.

"Well? Weren't you going to show me you know how to use that tongue? Don't you fucking know how to suck, you disgusting worm?" Ja'far rutted against his face until he gave in with a whimper, pressing his lips to the member. The hand in his hair didn't relent until he licked it properly, putting his lips around the head to suck it in. Fingers relaxed in his hair, but he was perfectly aware that stopping was no option

It was easy to make the pale man fully hard, even with Ka Koubun's sparse experience on this level. He knew enough to suck on the head and to trail the veins on the erection with the tip of his tongue, hoping to get the general off as fast as possible.

"I-is that all you can do?" Came a heavy voice. The hand still lingering in his hair forced his face forward, the erection penetrating him down his throat. He gagged and struggled, but Ja'far wasn't going to go easy on him. "A little sucking won't do you any good, worm. Like this, you're not worth anything more than a little wet fuckhole. And I doubt that is what your princess is looking for. Don't say your just a fucking cockwhore and that's why you didn't service your princess just yet?"

Ka Koubun tried to garble out a protest, but it was impossible while he was being choked on something this - substantial. He pushed against the man's hips to get away, but was once again taken by surprise by the other's strength.

"Oh, I see." He was finally pulled off, and he tried to catch his breath in hacking coughs. Tears were running down his face, but he wasn't sure whether it was the lack of oxygen or something else. "My sincerest apologies, Ka Koubun. How could I properly test your abilities to serve your princess by making you suck a cock? Considering how much you love her, I suppose you'd rather be licking a hole after all. No wonder you're no good at this."

He would rather not agree literally, but Ka Koubun felt agreeing right now was his best chance getting out of here. Surely, the disgusting general didn't have the right parts to 'test' him hidden away. He just made thoroughly sure the general was fully male.

Of course, his hopes had been formed prematurely.

He was pushed back until his back arched in an uncomfortable angle, his knees still on the floor but the back of his head now pressed down on the seat of the chair behind him. Ja'far was licking his lips as he scooted forward, not quite pulling off the angry look anymore as even he had become flushed and _wanton_. The hell was going on here?

He squeaked when his hands were pinned on either side of his head by the general's knees as the pale man hitched himself on the chair. His wet erection dragged over Ka Koubun's face and he scrunched it up in disgust. But the worst hadn't come yet, because Ja'far kept wriggling forward until he literally sat on Ka Koubun's face, pressing his ass down on him.

"Now lick."

Ka Koubun shuddered, finally realising what the man was up to. How degrading. How humiliating! How could the general humiliate him further than to make him lick his asshole?

Knees ground down in his palms in warning when he didn't respond. He could feel Ja'far's thighs tremble the slightest bit in anticipation, the man's breath as heavy as Ka Koubun's.

He hesitantly poked out his tongue, touching the rippled skin spread to display above him. Ja'far jolted slightly, his knees digging painfully in Ka Koubun's hands. For all his cursing and dominating behaviour, he seemed pretty helpless to his own lewd reactions.

He prodded in the middle of the opening with his tongue - feeling only more disgusted - and stroked in lines away from the middle as far as his position allowed. Ja'far's body shuddered above him.

"Yess, just like that," the man hissed, pressing his hips down into Ka Koubun's face. "Lick it nice and wet. See if you can make me as wet as a woman with your tongue. Show me what you'd do to your princess."

It was surprising Ka Koubun how soft the skin he was licking was. The muscles rippled and quivered with each stroke, pulling skin taut and back to wrinkled. And when he pressed his tongue further up - further _inside_ - Ja'far would visibly repress his shudders and grind down on him.

"This is getting you hard, isn't it, you lewd piece of trash? You like fucking a hole with your tongue, don't you?"

Ka Koubun groaned, not willing to admit that Ja'far seemed to be right. He didn't feel much for licking the bastard's asshole per se, but the man's badly suppressed reactions were getting the better of him. Who'd thought he could bring pleasure by licking a place like this? This was humiliating for him, yes, but wasn't it also showing Ja'far's weak side? Wasn't this man just disgusting, enjoying this so much?

"If you get me n-nice and - ah - wet, maybe I'll even let fuck the-the hole like you'd want to do your p-princess."

Ka Koubun's fingers curled around the knees on his hands, straining to press them even further apart. He arched his neck to reach better, trying to stretch his legs from their cramped position at the same time. Ja'far let out the most lewd gasp when Ka Koubun pressed his tongue inside for real, penetrating the ring of muscle and swirling around inside.

Wasn't it just disgusting, that Ja'far must have cleaned himself down here before jumping Ka Koubun?

The pale man showed more and more trouble to keep down his trembling - gasping and moaning as Ka Koubun forcefully fucked his hole with his tongue. The smooth surface inside tasted more like soap than anything else, urging him to press deeper just to get more. Just to find out how _deep he could go_.

"E-enough."

He was shocked by the sudden light invading his eyes as Ja'far rose, taking away what he was licking so desperately. Pale skin was flushed bright pink, and the grey eyes that were so sharp before were now glazed over and hazy. Before he could react, he was hoisted up by his armpits and dumped on the chair.

He groaned heavily when the general started pushing apart his robes in a frantic search of his erection. He couldn't bring himself to stop him. Quite the opposite.

With a quick hand he ripped open the strings holding his robes, allowing Ja'far to press them urgently aside. He gasped when Ja'far practically fell down on his crotch, taking him in his mouth whole. He arched, fingers digging into white hair and gasping loudly, feeling the man's freckled nose dig through the curly hair at his base as his throat writhed and clenched around his length.

It only lasted a second, and the general rose to straddle Ka Koubun on the chair, saliva on his chin as he looked down at him in a haze.

"Fuck me. Fuck me like you _wouldn't_ do your princess."

That's all he needed to hear, really.

He gripped pale hips in a bruising grip, lifting him forward so he could bury himself in that wet hot hole in one thrust of his hips. Ja'far cried out, arching his back and clawing at his shoulders.

Gods, so _hot._ So damn tight! The pale general was squirming and whimpering, but he had made Ka Koubun go through enough humiliation. He wasn't going to go easy on the other now either.

Digging his fingers into the man's skin, he barely lifted the other's hips when he harshly bucked inside, revelling in the friction. The combination of Ja'far's and his own saliva slicked it enough to make it comfortable for him, and he couldn't care less about the general's comfort. Though, it didn't seem like he needed to worry to begin with, seeing the wanton face of the freckled man and the delighted whimpers and moans spilling from his lips.

He truly was a whore. No wonder king Sinbad didn't see the point of getting married.

He moaned lowly, pounding up frantically, relishing in every moan and whimper. Ja'far's length was slick and heavy where it rubbed over his stomach, leaving sticky traces with each hitch of his hips, each bump of Ka Koubun's. He was literally whining until Ka Koubun somehow changed angle, causing the pale man to freeze up and clench down harshly, crying out in what could be both pain and pleasure.

"A-again!" He demanded breathlessly, humping down against Ka Koubun's stomach.

He wouldn't last long like this.

He repeated his movement obediently, and Ja'far screamed and begged, all of his movements going frantic. His pink face dropped onto Ka Koubun's shoulder, white hair and white skin filling his vision. He willed down the man's robes even further, wishing to see more of that smooth back, more of those even whiter scars running along his skin, more of the sweat making even more trails over that milky milky white. He wanted to _lick_ it.

But he couldn't let go of the hips thrashing on his lap, no matter how much he wanted to. They were glued in place, lifting and dropping and fucking the man like there was no tomorrow, drinking in the cries and gasps instead of the scars and sweat, enjoying slick skin clenching around his length instead of smoothing his tongue.

"K-k- Ah!" With a last garbled cry that could've been an attempt to his name, Ja'far clenched around Ka Koubun impossibly tight, spilling hot and slick over his stomach. He groaned lowly, abusing the tightness for three more thrusts before he couldn't handle the friction anymore, trembling heavily as he released inside the pale man.

He sagged against the back of the chair, not minding when the whiteness in his lap dropped on top of him in an boneless heap, panting against his chest helplessly.

He tried to catch his breath for several minutes, keeping his mind clear from thoughts. Thinking at a moment like this would probably not do him any good.

Ja'far recovered first, backing away from his chest and gingerly lifting himself off. He closed his robes over himself slowly, taking a moment before looking up at Ka Koubun. A surprisingly mischievous smile was on his face.

"I shouldn't have doubted your qualities as an ass licker, Ka Koubun. I stand corrected."

"W-what?" Ka Koubun shot up in indignation.

"I was serious about what I told you though," he pointed out sternly before Ka Koubun could protest further. "She's curious. Anyone would be. Take care of her before she gets herself defiled by someone unworthy."

Ka Koubun scoffed helplessly. "I wouldn't have expected you to suggest _I am_ worthy now."

"Oh, but I just tested that, didn't I? It's not that I care so much about your princess, but well... I thought I'd do you a favour, seeing how you worked so hard to get her married to a king." Ja'far smirked at him. "She'll have to wait a little longer for a husband, she's going to need you in the mean time."

"My princess is innocent." He stubbornly answered.

"As are you." Ja'far finished dressing up, not bothering with cleaning himself at all. "I will see you later today at the banquet, Ka Koubun. Keep an eye on your princess."

All he could do was sit back in his chair, exposed and dirty, and watch Ja'far leave a trail of small white splatters on the floor as he left the office. He doubted he'd be watching his princess tonight.


End file.
